What War Makes Us
by DragonassasslnG
Summary: The war between the New Luna Republic and Celestia's Solar Empire rages. Families are divided, friends become rivals and siblings become enemies. The strong break down and the weak become monsters as the fighting intensifies and new technology is introduced to the earth and pegasi ponies in the bloodied conflict. I do not own the picture used here. credit goes to its creator.


Dim Steel was a smoky grey unicorn with a red cross as a cutie mark, his black mane was covered by his helmet and his tan coat was hidden by his medic uniform. The rather large pony was sitting behind cover as bullets and energy bolts flew over him and his dying team. They were to infiltrate a Solar Empire base in the badlands. Out of seven teams, his was the last one alive. The rest were cut down half way through the mission by a Juggernaut that was now hot on his trail. The squad leader had not only gotten the files they were to retrieve on this mission, but locked himself and the juggernaut pony a few rooms back. That didn't matter now, because it had most likely broken the door down.

Dim looked to the ponies he called his friends, dying and bleeding out from there injures. Only one other was still alive, Hellion was the earth pony in a full assault suit and had the satchel that held the plans they were after. She had taken a hit in the side, but was still firing her high powered rifle at the ponies behind them as Dim worked to get the next set of doors open.

She winced in pain as she replaced the empty magazine in her gun, "Dim, what is taking so long."

The tan field medic looked up from a portable data pad he had taken from the teams technician, "I'm a medic Hellion, I barely know what I'm doing but..." The door jumped and slowly started to open and he smiled. "I am made of magic, lets get you out of here."

Dim Steel went to help her up as the Juggernaut rounded the corner with the minigun on its back revved up and spinning. Time slowed down for Dim as he saw Hellion begin to turn around. As if on instinct he created a barrier around himself to protect him from what was to pony in the black assault suit removed the satchel and her rifle then slid them past the door. She know what was about to happen and with all of her might, she bucked Dim past the frame. He watched in horror as the storm of bullets ripped through his friend as she screamed out in agony over the comlink and her suits radio. Blood, bone, and bullets flew through the air with every second. The panel for the door was sprayed in the fire and the safety kicked in, sealing the massive blast door. The sound of ringing was heard on the other side as Hellion went quiet on the com link.

Dim slammed himself on the door,banging his hooves on the reinforced metal in desperation, "Hellion! Hellion are you still there! Answer me damn it!"

When he heard no reply from her, Dim placed his back on the door and fell to his side in tears. All of his memories with her flooded his mind, they had been friends almost all of their life's. They had finally entered a relationship and he had proposed to her only a few months ago. Now he was alone, all of his friends and team members were dead, and he had the objective with him. He stared at the rifle and satchel for a moment before getting up.

As he slipped the satchel on, a voice masked by a program that made it sound slightly robotic, chimed in on his com unit, "You can't run from me, you Lunar scum. I will find you, you can't escape me."

There was a very loud thud on the door and a small dent formed.

"This door won't hold me for long. You can just make it easier for both of us by opening it and surrendering."

Dim Steel placed the satchel on and used his magic to get the rifle, "Piss off you son of a bitch!"

He ripped his ear piece off and smashed it with a hoof. Another loud thud sounded with a slightly bigger dent in the metal. This made Dim Steel jump from the sight of the power this pony had. The thought of this monster in pony flesh terrified him to no end and his anger for it was even more potent. Without another thought in his mind, Dim galloped off to direction of his extraction point.

He weaved through corridor after corridor, taking a few shots at any soldier of the Solar Empire he saw. He had no time or help if he got pinned down again. Failure meant death now. His goal was in sight now, the mangled entry way his team had made only an hour ago. As he was about to cross the threshold and finally leave this place, the horrifying sound of a revving was heard just ahead of him. Dim's magic kicked in just as the Juggernaut galloped in front of him and let its bullets fly. The shield spell when up just as the first bullet hit, the barrage of projectiles pelted the glowing orb. Each impact pushed Dim Steal back until he was against the far wall. His mind strained under the pressure of keeping his magic stable enough to hold the barrier around him. Eventually the bullets stopped and the pony before him laughed behind its mask, the speakers projected a disguised voice. It used its magic and pulled Dim Steal back where he was with his spells still active.

"You are stronger than I thought." It spoke to him with a hint of disgust in its tone. "Its a shame you you have to die now. Celestia could have used a powerful unicorn like yourself. You might have even been taught by her General Twilight Sparkle."

Dim Steal grunted under the force of its magic, "I prefer a cause I believe in, and the training of learned a lot from her."

"And what would she have shown you that could save you now."

Dim smiled, "This."

He used his magic to pull the rifle up and fired the round that waited within. The bullet exploded from the chamber as it penetrated the armor of the pony before him and shattered its horn, disabling its ability to use magic. Bits of blood, bone and armor scattered in the air as Dim was released and the juggernaut fell to its side, riving in pure agony. Dim looked to the rifle as a bar drained on its heads up display.

He smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Thank you Hellion, using a charged round in the fight. You knew this would happen didn't you?"

"YOU WILL PAY DIM STEAL!"

The broken unicorn got up and charged him with what was left of its horn. The mini guns spun frantically as it got ever closer. The smile faded from Dim's muzzle and he fired a bolt of pure energy to the charging opponent. The guns on its side fired, the bullets that hit the bolt exploded and the ones that misses bounced off Dim steal's barrier.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TRAITOR!

The smoky gray unicorn held a look of confusion on his muzzle as he blasted the pony with a shock wave, knocking it over.

The guns on the heavily armored pony turned to face him and fired its onslaught of death, chipping away at the orb of magic.

It got back up and yelled through its speakers, "You're going to die like the others! I'm going to enjoy your death almost as much as the death of your friend that gave you that damned rifle!"

This sent a wave of pure rage through Dim's spine, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

An arc of energy flowed from the grey unicorns horn and slammed into the attacker. melting the guns on its sides and part of the first layer of the suit it wore.

"You let her die! It was your fault the technician didn't survive and she dies with the rest of them!" the broken unicorn called from its damaged speakers of the helmet.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Dim used his magic to lift the heavy pony into the air and slammed it to the ground, chipping and cracking the concrete. He lifted the Juggernaut up and flung it into a wall and dented the metal on impact, before releasing his magical grip. As Dim Steal approached the monster before him, he heard the sound of rifles being primed to fire. The grey unicorn looked to the door and saw a firing squad at the ready. Before they could even give an order or ask for a surrender, the enraged unicorn striped them of their weapons and fired a flurry of bolts, striking most of the line. The ones that survived were levitated into the air and forced them against the wall as hard as he could slam them. The sound of bones breaking on impacted echoed throughout the area. Dim used his magic to open his medical satchel and pulled out his scalpels. They danced over his head as the moonlight glistened of their sharp blades. They formed a half circle over him before he shot them into the skulls of the remaining ponies from the firing squad. The bodies twitched then fell limp, lifeless at the hooves of Dim Steel.

The grey unicorn let the bodies drop to the ground as he turned to deal with the monster of a pony. When he looked back to it, an armored hoof greeted him, The juggernaut was back up and landed a devastating blow to Dim's ribs, shattering one and cracking two more. The blow was followed by a kick to the side of the head that the grey unicorn blocked with a shield spell. The wall shimmered to life and the unicorn was pushed to the side. His response to the juggernaut and charged at it, blasting the already melting armor with bolts of energy.

Dim Steal yelled out in anger, "I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED FOR EVERYPONY YOU KILLED! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR HER!"

With that the heavily armored pony was flung into the air and slammed into the ground again,creating a crater with the force. Using his magic again, He flung it into the side of the door, breaking the metal wall. a scream of agony echoed out of the busted helmet of the dying monster pony. Landing on its side on the ground from the impact, Dim could see a large trail of blood. he slowly made his way to the clearly beaten unicorn Juggernaut, a rather large piece of metal had impaled it, but to his surprise the pony was still breathing.

"WHY WONT YOU DIE! WHY!" Dim slammed an angry hoof to the ground.

The armored unicorn took sharp breaths as it tried to chuckle, "You have never been like this Dim Steal, it looks like you are as much a monster as you calm me to be."

This only made the grey unicorn even angrier, he gave a kick to the metal that has called its home in the stomach of the pony before him. It let out a scream again as more blood drained from it.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, ABOUT ANYPONY YOU KILLED!"

With the last of its strength, the juggernaut removed the remains of its helmet and looked Dim Steal in the eyes, "I know you better than anypony alive.

Dim Steal gulped and shook in place.

"You left me to die a long time ago, I was trapped and scared, you never even came back to see if I was alive" Its eyes started to close as its life left the unicorns body. "Now, now you have killed me, and became the monster you created."

Dim Steal sat there, he looked to the glazed eyes of his fallen opponent, the monster that killed his team and his friends. The pony was a mare with an orange coat stained with her own blood. Her once blue eyes now glazed over and wide open. Her mouth ran with fresh blood, as did her stomach. Dim was looking into the eyes of the monster that claimed so many lives, the monster that he did create long ago. Dim Steal was looking at his beloved little sister.


End file.
